


Klance Jacket Swap

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Voltron Prank War [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Clothes swap, Crack?, Exaggerated height differences, Fluff and Crack, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Height Differences, Keith is thicc, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Language, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Clothes, THICC KEITH, idk - Freeform, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: For reasons unknown, the paladins (and Allura and Coran of course) decided to team up to get Keith and Lance to swap jackets. The results were... Mixed.





	Klance Jacket Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I Think I might make this part of a voltron prank war series.
> 
> Because I can.

 Keith and Lance were both pretty oblivious people. This was not new information, what with the way they went months without knowing the other was pining over them just as much as the other. But this was just ridiculous. You'd think the couple, two paladins of Voltron, would notice when their rooms had been all but ransacked when they woke up. You'd also think they'd notice when, on the way to breakfast, seeing Pidge riding on Shiro's shoulders (who was practically speed walking), holding something sudpiciously  _red,_ too. But that was apparently not the case. Keith only noticed something was up when Hunk laid a jacket over his back and realising it was not, in fact, his.

 "Wait, Hunk, this is Lance's jacket. You seen mine around anywhere?" Keith asked, mouth half full of breakfast... Goop.

"We know. We've been waiting for you two to notice for the past  _hour,_ " Hunk answered, sounding slightly fed up with the two boys.

"Alright, can we know _why?_ " Lance questioned, glancing to Keith to see if he knew what was going on.

" _Jacket swap,_ " Pidge whispered, peeking out from behind Hunk and sitting down in their seat and beginning to shovel down some food.

 Lance and Keith went silent, both extremely confused and curious. Both of their respective 'huh' expressions displayed this, causing Hunk to sigh in exasperation.

"We want you to trade jackets for the day, you dumbasses. And don't worry, it's for  _science,_ " Pidge explained in between what could only be explained as  _handfulls_ of food ("I may be small, but that doesn't stop me from needing to satiate my constant hunger,").

"They say science, when really we just want to watch you two struggle with the size difference," Shiro piped up from where he had just recently entered with breakfast.

 Keith and Lance looked between each other, then the jackets they were both holding. Lance shrugged as if it was no big deal and pulled Keith's jacket over his arms. Well... He tried to, anyway. He managed to get it over his shoulders, but the sleeves just  _barely_ went past his elbows, his blue sleeves poking out underneath. He tried to pull the part that covered his torso down further so it would  _actually cover his torso,_ but to no avail, the cloth only bouncing back up to just about cover his chest. He extended his arms in front of him, the fabric tightening uncomfortably around his shoulders, laughing to himself.

 "Oh my god, how tiny  _are_ you?" The Cuban boy asked, chuckling at the jacket hugging his body.

"Shut up! I'm not  _tiny!_ " Keith exclaimed defensively, blushing all the way to his ears.

"You may not be 'tiny,' but you're sure as shit not tall," Shiro deadpanned.

"Oh, fuck you," Keith hissed.

"No thanks, I'm taken by this nerd," he pointed to Pidge (who blushed furiously), "Now put on the jacket, god damnit," Shiro said, ignoring the small hands lightly slapping his arm from the chair next to him.

 Keith mumbled something unintelligable as he put on his boyfriend's jacket, the hood ending up on his head. When he looked up after finishing with the zipper, he was forced to lift the hood over his eyes to see.

"Oh. My.  _God..._ You are  _adorable,_ " Lance all but squealed and jogged around the table to pick up his "tiny" boyfriend for a hug. Keith muttered something along the lines of "shut up" into the taller boy's chest. When he was finally put down, he jerked his head back to get the too big hood off, then proceeding to roll the sleeves up to his biceps, since they went past his hands and further.

 "Oh my God, Keith you really  _are_ tiny!" Hunk said through his fit of giggles, painting at the way Lance's jacket draped down to just above his knees and looked somewhat like a dress. The Korean boy sighed and put his gloved hands on his wide hips, stomping his foot and creating an uncanny resemblance to a frustrated toddler. 

 "Keith, you're really just stepping on your own point when you do that," Pidge said, a smug look on their face as they leaned back into the chair proudly.

"Oh, shut up," Keith said, crossing his arms grumpily.

 Lance wrapped one arm around his smaller boyfriend's shoulders and smiled down at him as he spoke.

"Aw, babe, you can still be badass even if you're adorable," He chuckled and squeezed Keith's cheek, earning him an insulted look.

"Alright, fine. But next time, It'll be Pidge and Shiro, just you fucking  _wait,_ " He muttered almost angrily, but there was a hint of playfulness and laughter in his tone as he walked out of the room, his boyfriend (who was already taking off the way-too-small jacket) not far behind.

 Just they fucking  _wait._

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short and self indulgent but hey
> 
> Vad kan man göra


End file.
